jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Poor Tom
song}} |stand = Ozon Baby |gender = Male |race = Rock Human |hobby = Smoking and going on datesJJL Chapter 70: Rock Human and Rock Animal, Part 3 |goals = Get the Rokakaka branch |family = Unnamed girlfriend |affiliation = Rock Humans Rokakaka Smuggling Organization |status = Deceased |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 70: Rock Humans and Rock Animal, Part 3 |colors = JoJolion }} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. Poor Tom is an executive within the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization, and the supervisor of Urban Guerrilla. He appears before Jobin Higashikata, instructing him to seal off the Higashikata orchard so he can attack. Appearance Poor Tom is a short, overweight man, easily mistaken for a child if not carefully looked at. Despite his child-like appearance, Tom is covered in wrinkles and is seen smoking cigarettes. Aside from his shorts and sandals, a majority of Tom's attire appears to be drawn onto his body with certain parts shaded in. Spikes can be seen protruding from the lighter-shaded portion of his head. Other, seemingly drawn-on accessories include a tie with his name on it, a "Coda" pin, referencing the album, and a pocket watch. Personality Poor Tom is a lecherous individual who is nonetheless straight to the point. Belying his appearance, Tom has a rather vulgar personality. He claims to have a girlfriend and still eyes other women, using his size to look under their skirts. He also speaks in a familiar tone. Despite his quirks, Tom is quick to refocus on his goals. He accurately analyzes the situation after Urban Guerrilla doesn't report to him and quickly goes to Jobin to enlist him. In a bold move, he reveals a part of his Stand's secret to Jobin and decides to completely close off the entirety of the Higashikata's orchard to simply make Josuke unable to approach the Rokakaka. Poor Tom is additionally malicious in his intent, withholding information from Jobin that his Stand would not only target Josuke and Rai Mamezuku but the entire Higashikata family too. Planning to take his time once Jobin and everyone in his way is dead, Tom would search for the Rokakaka at his leisure. Abilities Poor Tom's Stand Ozon Baby has the power to seal off an entire area once its physical representation, a LEGO White House replica, is buried underground. Once buried, the area will be affected by an intense depressurization that attacks indiscriminately. History Background Poor Tom is a Rock Human, but his youth is unknown. At one point, he integrated an organization of fellow Rock Humans and became Urban Guerrilla and Doremifasolati Do's handler. JoJolion Learning of a brand new variety of Rokakaka tied to a hidden branch and which could make people immortal, Poor Tom instructs Urban and Doremifasolati Do to capture Rai Mamezuku and eliminate his bodyguards. After their failure to report back, Tom deduces they have been killed and phones Jobin Higashikata to get into contact. He meets up with Jobin and tells him to bury a LEGO White House replica within the Higashikata Family's orchard. Poor Tom reveals that this will seal off the entire orchard and activate his Stand Ozon Baby. At the same time, he seduces a woman. In truth, Poor Tom has tricked Jobin into attacking the whole Higashikata estate, which gravely wounds most of the family and traps Jobin and Tsurugi. Tom's plan is derailed when Jobin calls him to inform him that he's set the orchard on fire. Panicking, Tom hurries to the orchard and unearths Ozon Baby. It is then that he accidentally meets with Rai. The plant appraiser breaks up the famed Rokakaka branch, revealing it to Tom, but also begins to attack him. Tied to Doggy Style's wire and his neck threatening to break, Poor Tom is saved as Ozon Baby's full power crushes Rai. Unfortunately for him, Josuke intervenes and the pair forces him to swallow a poisonous yew seed. Poor Tom finishes Rai off, takes the branch and tries to flee despite the poison infecting his body. Josuke still pursues him and launches a multi-layered bubble containing another yew seed. Eventually cornered by the bubble, Poor Tom nonetheless sees a fire truck and ambulance approaching the estate and hopes that his allies are here to rescue him. Chapters * * * * }} Gallery Tom 1st.png|Poor Tom's initial appearance. Tom smoking.png|Poor Tom casually smoking. Tom ogling.png|Poor Tom ogles a woman's rear from afar. Tom reveals Stand.png|Revealing his Stand to Jobin, Ozon Baby. Tom explains Ozone Baby.png|Poor Tom explains the ability of Ozon Baby. forced feed.png|Poor Tom being forced to eat some English Yews by Josuke & Rai. Trivia *The Led Zepplin song "Poor Tom" describes Tom's wife as having a lecherous nature, constantly cheating on her partner. In a role reversal, the JoJolion character Poor Tom ogles other women and is portrayed as a cheater. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Part 8 Antagonists Category:Rokakaka Smuggling Organization Category:Rock Humans Category:Minor Antagonist